Ikanaide
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: — "Da svidaniya." — Yo sabía bien que vendría un momento así. —No me abandones, Viktor. [Posible OoC]


..

..

 **Me encantaría que escucharan la canción, andes o durante la lectura w Ikanaide Cover en español de Aki-chan.**

 **..**

* * *

Ikanaide.

【いかないで】

— "Yuri."

Es como si su voz formara un eco dentro de mi cuerpo, como si la recordara aun después de cinco mil años, cuando en realidad, solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que ya no la escucho.

— "Yuri, durmamos juntos."

Lo puedo escuchar claramente. Y la curvatura en mis labios, pretende ser una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, él ya no está aquí. No estará más aquí y yo no hice nada por cambiar eso.

—Yuri. – Las flores de mil colores viven por breves segundos, libres en el cielo, lo triste de todo, es que inmediatamente después ellas mueren, desaparecen. – Yuri.

—Minako-sensei. – Susurre su nombre. Una ligera brisa choca contra mi rostro, que, al contacto con mis mejillas húmedas, hacen recorrer por mi cuerpo un escalofrió, tiemblo, no sé si es por el frio o por el llanto contenido, quizás una extraña combinación de las dos.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Perfectamente bien. – Los fuegos artificiales se ven hermosos ¿Viktor dará un último vistazo hacia atrás para contemplarlos? ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que estemos viendo el mismo paisaje ahora mismo?

— ¿Dónde está Viktor? – Debo decirle, pero las palabras mueren en mi boca antes de siquiera abrir mis labios.

El rehilete que sostengo con mi mano derecha da vueltas lentamente.

No debo llorar.

Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba una Yukata, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a un festival y, supongo que esta será la última vez.

— ¿Yuri? Tú y Viktor salieron primero, ¿Dónde está él?

No sé dónde está ahora mismo, ¿Aun estará por el festival, disfrutando su ultimo día en Japón? O ¿Está en camino hacía el aeropuerto?

Aun intento entenderlo.

Sus últimas palabras para mí.

— "¿Estarás bien?"

—Todo irá bien. – Le dije y él, sonrió.

Aun no sé porque le mentí de esa manera. Nada iría bien sin Viktor a mi lado.

Caminamos juntos en completo silencio, él lucia más serio que nunca, más alto, más guapo, más inalcanzable.

Lo comprendí.

Desde el principio, este fue el final. En mi caso, un final que no pude cambiar, por mi inseguridad quizás.

Viktor cumplió con su palabra, él hizo de mi un ganador en la pista de hielo, sin embargo, nada pudo hacer por mi desastroso yo, fuera de ella, no se lo permití. Me daba miedo que él se enterrara aún más profundo en mí.

¿Esa fue mi perdición o mi salvación?

¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo lo dejaba entrar por completo?

—Viktor. – Lo que él esperaba de mí no era un simple "Todo irá bien." Lo vi en su mirada.

No pude decirlo...

—No te vayas. — ¿Esas palabras cambiarían su decisión? – No me abandones...

No debo llorar ahora.

¿De qué sirve que lo haga?

Aun siento la calidez de Viktor al abrazarme. La última vez que nuestras miradas conectaron, la última oportunidad que tuve para decirle todo lo que sentía.

No dije nada.

— "Da svidaniya." — Yo sabía bien que vendría un momento así.

Cinco minutos antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, Viktor se perdía entre la multitud.

Esperaba por alguna clase de milagro, que hiciera que Viktor pudiera leer mi corazón. Que escuchará mis más anhelados deseos, mis sentimientos escondidos en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Por supuesto, eso nunca ocurrió.

"Detente."

Quería que dejara de caminar.

Viktor caminaba sin mirar atrás, tan rápido como la multitud se lo permitía.

¿Qué es lo que yo hice?

Sólo observar su espalda. Y cinco minutos después, desvié mi mirada hacia el horizonte, cuando el primer fuego artificial fue lanzado.

¿Por qué lloro ahora?

No tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

—No te vayas...

— ¿Yuri? – Yuko y su familia, mis padres y mi hermana han llegado.

Eso es lo que menos me importa.

Viktor se va hoy de Japón, se marchará y jamás volverá.

El rehilete cayó sobre el césped, puedo escuchar a mis amigos y mi familia gritar mi nombre, escucho las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, las voces de las personas allí reunidas, los gritos y las risas.

El festival ha terminado.

No debo detenerme, el tiempo sigue corriendo y yo he perdido cinco valiosos minutos.

Debí decírselo.

Pensar en un futuro sin Viktor, es aterrador.

—No me abandones, Viktor.

El festival ha terminado.

Y de alguna manera, mi actual relación -fuera la que fuera- con Viktor Nikiforov, también termino.

— ¡NO ME ABANDONES!

(終り)

* * *

Owwww, siento tanto haber escrito esto, pero necesitaba desahogarme. TAT

Nos leemos.


End file.
